


we could last it all

by GreekWritesFanfiction (Greece_The_Squishy_Lencha)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabble, F/F, F/M, Lisanna Strauss-centric, Multi, Polyamory, Second contribution to the polyshipweek, Short, Short One Shot, prompt: Sweet and spice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25453435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greece_The_Squishy_Lencha/pseuds/GreekWritesFanfiction
Summary: Together they are sweet and spice, like cinnamon candy.
Relationships: Lucy Heartfilia/Lisanna Strauss, Natsu Dragneel/Lisanna Strauss, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia/Lisanna Strauss
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	we could last it all

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song: sugar and spice by hatchie (one of the few hopeful lyrics in it)

Lisanna had a sweet tooth. She had always preferred candy over hot treats.

Well, except when she was with Natsu. He adored spicy food and, as children, the snacks he brought along when they played were always covered in peppery seasoning or filled with weird spicy jelly. Needless to say, she built up an immunity to them very quickly.

In Edolas, she used to look for those snacks whenever she felt melancholic just to remember the Natsu that she used to know. Because Natsu Dragion was a great, nice guy...but it wasn’t her Natsu.

Then she was finally reunited with him and brought back to Earthland where everything seemed so different. New guild, new people, many new small things that made her feel in the same confusing way that she had when she was first taken away from her home.

Furthermore, she had spent so long without her magic that Lisanna had to relearn how to use her takeovers. Natsu offered to help her practice and, somehow, Lucy ended up joining them.

Lucy Heartfilia was both distinct and the same as Lucy Ashley. They had the same tenacity, the same sense of adventure, and the same love for their family, yet this Lucy was less jaded. Much sweeter. 

And Lisanna had a sweet tooth.

She never would have been able to choose between the two of them, if she had been forced to.

Because yes, in a certain way, they were completely different flavors and she loved them both, but when they were together it was as if they were the perfect trio.

Sweet and spice, like cinnamon candy.


End file.
